


It Ends in Infinity 无穷以渡

by SpringStone



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/SpringStone
Summary: 瑞城有个 Morty 用心理控制来猎杀 Rick 们。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 6





	It Ends in Infinity 无穷以渡

那不是Morty D-37第一次杀掉Rick，也不会是最后一次。

他右手攥着锤子敲落，钉尾在墙上凿下一条印记。一横一竖，都落下一条Rick的性命。放眼望去，水泥墙一墙斑驳，伤痕累累。Morty D-37面无表情的看着墙面原始的计数方式，眼底闪着兴奋的光。

整个世界都不会也不愿意去相信的Rick和Morty的友谊畸形而病态的一面，唯独瑞城，这个满是Rick 和Morty的二重身的世界里，原始的欲与望更加浓烈，冷血和孤独统治着人心。只有在这个暗灰色的桃花源里，一切的真实才敢如此光明正大的显露无疑。Morty对于Rick是可爱的工具，而Rick则是Morty唯一的信徒。在这个偌大的世间，只有Rick会这样无止境的需要Morty，Morty在Rick身旁永远有一席之地。为此Morty们曾深爱Rick，依赖Rick，有的时候也因为得不到Rick全部的关注和认可而失望、绝望、甚至仇恨入骨。在无数个平行宇宙、无数条散落的历史支线里，不能说没有Morty曾杀过或曾试图杀过Rick，但绝没有哪个地方会比瑞城更多地上演类似的阴谋。

因为这座城里，只有Rick和Morty。无数的Rick和Morty。无数的爱、背叛、和绝望混合着这个城市里破碎的希望，一同被倾倒进荧光闪闪的传送门里——曾被Morty们称为“许愿池”的地方。

被抛弃、被放弃、或是自我放弃的各类Morty们通常聚集在瑞城的Morty镇。新兴的Morty镇狂人帮和老派的Morty黑帮形成了这个放逐之地的两股非法对抗势力。在属于狂人帮的采光不足的建筑里，Morty D-37最享受的时刻就是亲自打造Rick的死亡陷阱。墙角老旧的、挂满可爱玩具的婴儿床，密不透风的主窗透出暗红色的光。黑暗的房间里，水渍仿佛邪念一样从天花板顺着墙渗透下来，湿漉了一小片又一小片的墙皮。

他闭上眼沉醉在音乐里，就像是每个青春期男孩般脚打节拍，直到他听见前来摧毁此处的Rick警察破门而入。

通常，d-37会从倚靠的婴儿床旁站起来，扯出耳机丢出窗外，然后走到房间的中心，静静地听着屋外的各种声响。枪声、尖叫、怒骂，有时候也混杂着传送枪的科幻音响。黑暗里，泪水在他无辜的大眼睛里一点点积蓄。

Oh，人年轻的时候总是那么心肠柔软，那么容易被感动，即使胸中的利器坚硬如铁，内心还是赤子般稚嫩。

门开了，光明从来者身后涌入黑暗的房间，仿佛救赎者从天而降。Morty D-37的声音变得颤抖而不坚定：“你……你是我的新Rick吗？”

当然，只是仿佛。

泪水在眼睛里开始变得胀痛。Rick走近他，把他抱在怀里，腿就自然的环住了对方的腰。很容易，那么容易，轻而易举的拥抱，有时候满是酒味，有时候也带着开枪后硝烟的气息。Rick身体的温度让Morty D-37心有所感，万分宽怀。他拥抱的更紧，仿佛要把自己藏进对方的身体里去。

14岁男孩年轻的身体，鲜嫩而散发着勾人的热度，双腿环住命中纠缠之人却非挚爱的腰。Rick们的手有的搂在他腰上，有的托着他的屁股。他们总以为自己是抱着他向光明走去。但Morty仍面朝黑暗，握紧手中的匕首，白落红起，毫无迟疑。

水泥墙上又多一道痕迹，像石壁的伤痕，而Morty D-37脸上蜿蜒的泪迹还没有干。他的眼睛闪闪发光，像黑暗中最遥远的星辰。

仿佛是一场热恋，酣畅淋漓。Morty D-37觉得自己爱Rick，爱每一个拥抱过自己的Rick，在他们死亡的那刻。也许那时候他爱他们胜过爱Jessica。

于是他在那墙上的伤痕落下一个吻：晚安，Rick。


End file.
